Hitman Exoskeleton
|released = 13.4.0 |lethality = 75 |rateoffire = 94 |capacity = 22 |attribute = |mobility = 7 (Weight) 85 (Current Mobility) |cost = 250 |theme = Futuristic/laboratory themed |number = 303 }} The Hitman Exoskeleton '''is a Backup weapon introduced in the 13.4.0 update. It is one of the four exoskeletons that can be obtained from the Scientific Lab Event. Appearance They appear as a red exoskeleton with arms. It has a grey main system unit, which connects the two giant red arms. The arms are red, with blue hydraulics and red hands with red fingers, and the words 'R' and 'L' corresponding to the right and left hands. Each hand is carrying a giant silver pistol with a silver slide, a trigger for the exoskeleton to press that is silver, a black grip, and light blue illuminated iron sights. The right pistol has a yellow smiley face decal on the side of the slide while the left pistol has a red frowning face on the side. The user controls the exoskeleton via a black controller, with a white joypad and multicolored buttons. Combat The user will fire a single highly-explosive magnum round each from two large pistols, which may require the arms from the exoskeleton to operate such large handguns. The user will eventually notice a slowly increasing spread if the user continues to hold down the trigger until either stop firing or reloading both of the pistols. When reloading, the arms of the exoskeleton will swap two depleted magazines normally like how the user reloads most of the dual handguns while the user slowly pushes the controller down. Strategy This weapon has high damage, good mobility, a decently high capacity for a backup weapon and possesses several interesting attributes. Tips * This weapon deals high damage, but it is not very effective for long range duels. This weapon is effective in close-medium ranged duels. * Due to it having the area damage attribute, you may aim and hit the floor, but still, deal damage to an enemy. However, be mindful that the area damage does not cover much of an area, so this may be ineffective in some cases. * The burning attribute may also help, utilize this attribute by shooting twice or once to the enemy, setting them on fire and weakening their armor. * Aim on the head to maximize Efficiency per shot. ** With its burning and area damage. this exoskeleton shines most as a way to finish off weakened opponents. Counters * Using long ranged weapons will allow you to easily snipe these users, however, be mindful that a skilled player could still hit you from that range. * Avoid going into tight hallways with these users, for you will not be able to avoid their bullets. * Use a faster firing weapon to take them out. * High mobility weapons could be used to escape these users. * Shotgun, Flamethrower or even Electro-thrower weapons will easily beat these users at close ranges. * Using this weapon all on its own is not advised, so if a player is spotted doing so, it shouldn't be much of an issue to take them out. Skins Recommended Maps *Area 52 Labs *Siege Equipment Setups Have a long range or scoped weapon to take out snipers. Higher mobility weapons for escaping enemy fire. A high fire rate or high capacity weapons could also aid you in medium ranged combat, not only in dealing extra damage but also serving as backups for when this gun does run out of ammo. Use weapons such as the Future Sniper Rifle, Hellraiser (PG3D) or the Vacuumizer as backups for when this weapon fails. Using single shot high damage weapons such as Brutal Thinner, Destruction System or a charge shot weapon can deal most damage, then this weapon can finish them off very quickly. Changelog '''13.4.0 Initial release 15.1.0 The weapon is buffed ??.?.? The weapon received the ability to score headshots Trivia * The controller used somewhat resembles the Super Nintendo Entertainment System's controller. * The pistols are based on the IMI Desert Eagle Pistol. * A few days after its introduction, the user uses to hold both pistols with the exoskeleton arms. Now, the user holds a game controller to shoot with the pistols. * It is one of the four exoskeleton weapons inside the game, the others including the Storm Trooper Exoskeleton, Berserk Exoskeleton, and the Engineer Exoskeleton. They were all themed and said to the future of weaponry by 3018. * In the 15.1.0 update, this weapon received a buff in. Where it's ammo is now 22 instead of 18. Although it now has 30 efficiency instead of 33 power, we can’t be sure if this is a nerf since they are two different measurement units. ** When it released, it takes 3 shots to kill. ** Back in 15.1.0 Update, this exoskeleton take 8 shots as for balancing. * In an unknown update, this exoskeleton now has the ability to score headshots. * According to the developers in the Gallery description, after they added all the exoskeleton weapons (Berserk Exoskeleton, Engineer Exoskeleton, Hitman Exoskeleton, and Storm Trooper Exoskeleton) as a weapon class, they needed to rework the model of the player; "It required us to postpone the update for a week". Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Dual Weapons Category:Area Damage Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Single Shots Category:Parts Items Category:Mythical